The present invention relates to a torque transmission belt which extends around a drive pulley and a driven pulley for transmitting a driving force from the drive pulley in the driving side to the driven pulley.
Conventionally, such a transmission belt comprises a plurality of stacked ring-shaped metallic strips and a series of blocks which are shiftably engaged by the metallic strips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113 discloses an example of such a conventional transmission belt. In the transmission belt of U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113, one or both sides of each of the blocks is bevelled transversely to the direction of movement so that the blocks can tilt with respect to each other when they pass around pulleys. The remaining sides of each of the blocks are inclined so as to coincide with the angle of inclination of the pulleys.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved torque transmission belt of the above described type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a torque transmission belt of light weight.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a torque transmission belt which prevents excessive noise from being generated during the operation thereof.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a torque transmission belt which can be produced with ease.